1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sweetener or a sweetened food which comprises aspartame. More particularly, it relates to a sweetener or a sweetened food which comprises aspartame and sugar alcohols.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Of known low caloric sweetening agents, aspartame is characterized as a sweetener possessing a clear pleasant sweetness and is free from bitter aftertaste. It is however undeniable that the sweetness of aspartame is not satisfactorily rich in mouthfulness, and that it has a tendency to leave a lingering taste characteristic of sweetening agents having a high sweetening potency.
Such characteristics of aspartame are recognized not only in cases where it is used alone but also in cases where it is used in combination with other flavoring or fragrant substances. In particular, such characteristics tend to be strengthened when it is added as a table sweetener to coffee, tea, etc., or when it is incorporated into such beverages as soda pops and carbonated cola beverages, of which sweetness and fragrance are directly tasted.
In order to improve the quality of its sweetness, aspartame has hitherto been used in combination with various substances, including, e.g., aluminum sulfate and potassium naringin [Japanese Patent Application (Laid Open) No. 90,667/77]; sodium L-glutamate [Japanese Patent Application (Laid Open) No. 148,255/81]; glycine, alanine and serine [Japanese Patent Application (Laid Open) No. 63,068/82]; sucrose [Japanese Patent Application (Laid Open) No. 155,965/82]; L-ascorbic acid [Japanese Patent Application (Laid Open) Nos. 141,760/83 and 19,474/85]; starch syrup, dextrin and glucose [Japanese Patent Application (Laid Open) Nos. 114,167/85, 114,169/85 and 114,168/85]; and the like.
However, it could hardly be said that these prior arts have fully succeeded in improving the sweetness of beverages, etc. to a level comparable to sucrose.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a sweetener or a sweetened food which is free from the above disadvantages of aspartame.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sweetener, in particular, table sugar having a mild and pleasant sweetness comparable to sucrose.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a food, in particular, a carbonated beverage imparted with sweetness which is not disagreeable to consumers accustomed to the taste of sucrose.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description.